


Harry Potter, The Godfather

by huff_le_puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Harry Potter Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Harry Potter is the godfather of Rose Weasley. He never thought he'd have to actually take her in, seeing as Ron and Hermione couldn't die young, right?---I promise the actual story is way better than this summary.





	1. Chapter 1

  "I'm sorry, Harry, but Ron was so insistent and--"

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, Hermione. It''s fine! Besides, it's been awhile since I had a proper night with Rose and Hugo. Have your romantic night with Ron."

She nodded. "Yes, of course . . . But make sure--"

  "I will chop everything they eat to the size of my pinky, no bigger, no smaller. Hugo gets a bottle during dinner but not at bedtime. No television after dinner, and one story before bed. I've got this, Hermione."

Ron slapped him on the back. "See, 'Mione? I told you he's fine. Let's go."

 As Hermione handed Hugo to Harry he began to wail, but Ron had already closed the door. Rose tugged on Harry's jeans. "Juice?"

  "How about this? You can have a cup of juice, then help me with dinner."

Rose nodded excitedly. "I'm a big girl, I can help!"

  "How does spaghetti sound, Rosie?" Harry suggested, bouncing Hugo against his hi as he sniffled.

Rose nodded. "We like pasketti."

  "Spaghetti. Spa-ghetti."

  " _Spa_ -ghetti!"


	2. Chapter 2

  "Miss!" A teen exclaimed, his uniform smelled of smoke. 

  Hermione looked away from her food. "Yes?"

  "You've gotta get out, it's--" He shrieked, running the opposite direction..

Ron and Hermine turned their attention to the exit. It was hidden behind fire that seemed to reach the ceiling.

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist tightly. "Merlin, 'Mione!"

She held tight, feeling herself begin to sweat. The fire spread quickly, and screams filled their ears. "Ron, I love you!"

He tried Apparating, but all he did was spin. He couldn't think clearly.

She leaned into his chest. "We'll be okay." She didn't sound sure, like she was trying to convince herself.

By the time the authorities arrived they were both dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Harper, an employee of the Administrative Registration Department, liked his job. Yes, it was a bit of a downer sometimes, stuck in a desk all day, but it could be worse. And boy, was it going to get worse.

  "Harper!"

  "Yes, Miss Lewis?"

  "A Ministry employee has died. You are going to deliver the news to her family."

  "Me?"

  "Yes, you. Now, her name is Hermione Granger, you are to tell Harry Potter she and her husband have died. The details are in this folder," she handed him a black folder with gold lettering. "He is the godfather and now guardian of her children, make sure you inform him. He must go to Gringotts soon as well. Again, detail in here. Go."

Sebastian stood quickly. "Yes Ma'am. What about--"

  "The folder, Harper!"

  "The folder, right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Harry, Hugo's eating your wand again!"

Harry spun from where he was making dinner to see that Hugo was, indeed, chewing his wand. "Thank you, Rosie. Hugo, please don't do that!"

Two year olds really did eat everything.

The bell to the small house rang, and Harry sighed loudly. "Okay, Rose, you stay right there, alright? Hugo, you sit on my hip. . . Door, get the door, Harry."

"Harry Potter?" The person blinked down at their paperwork and then up at Harry. Their version of Harry Potter was likely not covered in spit and spaghetti sauce.

"How may I help you, I'm kind of busy." Harry didn't bother with pleasantries. Hugo was chewing on his shoulder.

The man nodded seriously. "I see. I am here regarding a Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

Harry felt his throat dry. "What of them? Are they okay?"

The man shook his head. "May I come in? It's quite a story."

Harry invited him in, and made a quick excuse to check on Rose.

The man told him in clipped tones that Ron and Hermione were in some restaurant Harry didn't care for, when the place was set aflame.

"So they..."

"They are gone, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded slowly. "Right."

"After looking through their wills, it seems you were left most if their possessions. You are also named Rose Weasley's godfather."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hugo's godmother is Ginny Weasley, but in Hermione's will it is stated that you should take Hugo if Ginny couldn't."

"Why can't she?"

"We have no way to contact her, you're aware she is in Germany?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, right. If that's all?"

"You should make an appointment with Gringotts to see their wills. Terribly sorry for your loss."  
—-  
Harry had a mouthful of spaghetti when Rose asked, "Who was he?"

Harry choked, quickly taking gulps of water. "That, was a man from the Ministry."

_How do I tell them their parents are dead? How, how, how?_

"Why was he here?"

_Merlin, just like Herm-_   
_Dead Hermione._   
_She's dead._   
_So is Ron._   
_Both your best friends are dead._

Harry closed his eyes against the tears threatening to fall. "Rose, I need to call someone. I'll be right back, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small bit of Spanish Ginny's speaking is from Google translate, so I hope it's correct. It's supposed to say, "Hello! Ginny Weasley speaking."

**_Ring!_ **

**_Ring!_ **

**_Ri-_ **

   "¡Hola! Ginny Weasley hablando."

The voice she heard was one she definitely didn't expect, "Ginny, it's me, Harry."

  "Harry? Why are you--" Wait. Was Harry  _crying_? "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Harry wasn't just crying. He was near sobbing into the receiver. But Ginny didn't point this detail out, she did have some mercy.

  "Harry. Take a few deep breaths then tell me why you're crying."

Harry took a few harsh breaths until he could talk. "I don't know how to tell you, Ginny. Ron and Hermione  _died_."

  " . . . "

  "Gin-"

  "Sorry, what?"

  "A man came by my place today. Apparently they were at some restaurant and it caught on fire. They didn't know until it was too late."

She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Does my family know?"

"I'm not sure. I've been with Rose and Hugo all night, he left fifteen minutes ago. I didn't know who to call."

  "So you call the one family member who's literally across the world? I'm in Chile, Harry."

  "I know. Look, just... Can't you tell me what to do? I've been single for five years, I have no kids. Am I really supposed to raise them?"

  "I guess so! Look, get a hold of Bill, or my dad. Tell them what's happened and let me know what you do."

  "Wait! How do I tell Rose? She's been asking."

  "Well, what do you wish your relatives had told you? I've gotta go, good luck!"

Just as she ended the call, she heard Rose yell,"Uncle Harry! Hugo's got your wand again!"

 

_** THE END ** _


End file.
